


they wont stop wailing

by Starling (StarDandere)



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa 3: The End of 希望ヶ峰学園 | The End of Kibougamine Gakuen | End of Hope's Peak High School, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-20
Updated: 2016-09-20
Packaged: 2018-08-16 03:43:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8085688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarDandere/pseuds/Starling
Summary: you manage to save her, but is it enough?
 in which Kamukura uses his abilities to save a precious life





	

She’s so quiet that sometimes you almost forget she’s there, if not for the minute clicks of buttons being pressed. She keeps the volume on mute, and when you asked why, she glanced at the door. It was boring how easy it was to read her thoughts through her eyes, but there was always something other than just her emotions in there so you kept her around, curious. It wasn’t like she was a threat to you, even if she wasn’t wheelchair and bed bound most of the time. You tell her Enoshima won’t harm her, and she pauses her game to look at you.

 

“I’m more worried about you and everyone else.”

 

You don’t understand why.

 

* * *

 

She looks at you one day and asks ( _hinata-kun_ ) to see her classmates. In tears, because she feels strongly and you wonder why she’s so attached to such boring people.

 

“I can’t.” You respond, and her eyes burn with that something you’ve begun to recognize as hope and determination.

 

“You can do anything.” ( _hinata-kun_ ) “Please, I want to help them.” ( _and you_ )

 

You shake your head at her; of course you can do anything, but what was the point when the end result was so boring and predictable.

 

* * *

 

Her classmates are more boring than her, but they do interesting things under the brainwash, once they stop wailing. They don’t stop completely, of course; they just get quieter and bored of their own tears.

 

You watch them unfold chaos upon the world and wonder if despair is any different from hope. Both seem rather boring once you have adjusted to the destruction that is Enoshima’s and her minions’ drug.

 

You wonder if crushing them would be exciting, but it quickly falls into the boring pile, like most of your ideas. It would be more interesting to watch the struggle ( _and some part of you didnt want her to cry_ )

 

* * *

 

You bring in a TV one day, and she lifts her head from the handheld she clung to even when it wasn’t on. Silently, you turn it on, adjusting the antennas until the signal comes in. She looks confused at the images, wheeling herself closer and touching the faces on the screen with her free hand.

“This is the only channel.” You reply, and sit down to observe. Immediately, you can tell it’s not going to be anywhere near as exciting as the first game Enoshima hosted. Boring.

 

She watches with passion though, hope filling her eyes and you can tell she desperately wants to help them, for them to be okay. Her fingers trace the images, always lingering a bit too much in hesitation when they near Enoshima’s boring body double.

 

Said body double ends up skewered less than a week later, and she flings herself away from the TV so fast that she falls out of her wheelchair, sobbing and cowering.

 

 _hinata-kun hinata-kun hinata-kun_ She weeps and clings to you  _hinata-kun hinata-kun hinata-kun_

_please let me see them and you again_

 

* * *

 

“I want to play with them all again, someday,” She says one morning, halfway through the daily physical therapy you’re providing her. You expected nothing less from her, so you don’t reply, and she continues. “What games do you like ( _hinata-kun_ )?”

 

You're not sure how to respond. All games are so predictable and boring, but saying that wouldn't be worth her reaction. So instead you look at the TV, thinking about the players in Enoshima’s game. There were only six left, after the boring “lucky” one was poorly executed. She had cried, in sadness before and relief after. You thought it was interesting when it didn’t go as planned, but aside from that you could see where this was heading and had stopped paying attention. She was going to die, that was the truth the moment she had broken her own rules. The game was ruined.

 

Her grip on your arms tighten. “Do you like despair?” Her voice was quiet, and if she didn’t trust you completely you’re sure her voice would’ve been afraid.

You respond honestly. Not really, despair was boring, everything was boring, ( _everything except you_ )- And you back away, leaving her to shakily walk back to her seat as you run your thumb over the scar covered by thick black locks.

 

* * *

 

Once the game ends, you take her outside after finding the baggiest jacket to cover her appearance. She wants to see them, the survivors, so you carry her there on your back, knowing that she’s not going to find them. Future Foundation will have already swooped in and rounded them up. But, you know that there will be others she wanted to see there, so you keep quiet. She always seems so small, but they way she’s clinging to your back as she’s truly seeing the horrors of the outside world for the first time makes something ( _hinata-kun_ ) in your heart ache.

 

You enter the school, and they’re all wailing. You keep to the shadows, counting the vermin crawling around Enoshima’s body. You were still unsure as to how she hadn’t gotten crushed, but one look at the last device showed a hole soaked with blood. She must’ve gotten dropped down into it and stabbed to death, blood gushing out giving it the appearance that she had been crushed instead. The mechanic must have made this modification in an attempt to give her more despair, but now it only served the purpose of allowing the rest of them to have a piece of her, literally.

 

A sob muffled against your shoulder made you realize this wasn’t something that any sane person should be seeing. You turn heel and make to leave, leaving whatever gruesome ritual they’re preparing to perform behind. It was getting boring anyway.

 

* * *

 

Once she’s able to stand and walk for extended periods of time, she starts planning. You can tell, because she’s looking at you more and talking to you more and you can tell she’s trying to use similar tactics as the so called Ultimate Hope from Enoshima’s class did. You indulge her, because you still find interest in her hope and the other Ultimate Hope’s, though you still can’t find hope itself to be interesting. She thinks she’s breaking through to you, but you could honestly care less for her cause.

“( _hinata-kun_ ), I need to go find them. They need help.” She asks of you, as she has countless times before, but this time you decide to give her what she’s asking for, and days later you’ve dropped her off at Future Foundation, leaving without a proper goodbye but you know she understands.

 

You’ve forgotten about something, you don’t realize until much much later.

 

* * *

 

That later comes when you ( _hinata-kun_ ) awaken, tears streaming down your face and you’re wailing and they’re wailing. She was real, they’re clinging to you as if you’re their new lifeline, and you’re both surprised and unsurprised, but you can’t force the words out of your mouth to tell them that she’s not dead.

 

So instead, you silently turn on the communicator and dial the number to the office of the head of 13th division Future Foundation, and stare as there’s no response from one Nanami Chiaki.

  
It is then that you realize it was futile trying to keep the despair away from such a bright hope.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm still crossing my fingers that he saved her because what other explanation could there be for why they haven't told us about the 13th division head? Checkmate Kodaka


End file.
